Pousser la porte
by Nanthana14
Summary: THOR TDW : Le palais était sombre, plongé dans le noir. Il fallait dire qu'il faisait nuit depuis longtemps et qu'à part les einherjars qui faisaient leur patrouille, tout était paisible. Seule une silhouette se tenait droite et raide devant une porte dans le couloir des appartements royaux. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était la silhouette massive et royale d'Odin.


**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des comics ou des films. Tout appartient à Marvel ! Et merci Stan Lee pour ces superbes personnages !**

 **THOR THE DARK WORLD**

 **Le palais était sombre, plongé dans le noir. Il fallait dire qu'il faisait nuit depuis longtemps et qu'à part les einherjars qui faisaient leur patrouille, tout était paisible. Seule une silhouette se tenait droite et raide devant une porte dans le couloir des appartements royaux. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était la silhouette massive et royale d'Odin.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message si cela vous a plu ou non d'ailleurs car toute critique est constructive !**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Pousser la porte**_

Le palais était sombre, plongé dans le noir. Il fallait dire qu'il faisait nuit depuis longtemps et qu'à part les einherjars qui faisaient leur patrouille, tout était paisible. Seule une silhouette se tenait droite et raide devant une porte dans le couloir des appartements royaux. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était la silhouette massive et royale d'Odin. Odin qui, pourtant, semblait hésiter à aller plus loin. Etrange paradoxe, le Père-de-Toutes-Choses hésitait rarement. Son avis était le plus souvent tranché et sans appel. Nonobstant, à ce moment précis, devant cette porte précise, il paraissait figé, totalement perdu dans ses pensées.

Un bruit de pas le fit même sursauter. C'était le bruit des pas des gardiens qui allaient repasser dans ce couloir pour continuer leur ronde. Il fallait qu'il se décide. Comment pourrait-il leur justifier qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis une heure, plantée devant cette fichue porte qu'il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir ? Il était le Roi, cette attitude ne lui ressemblerait pas, même en cette période de deuil.

Alors, il se décida, prenant une longue inspiration avant de faire tourner la poignée et de pénétrer dans la chambre… sa chambre.

La porte se referma derrière lui juste avant que les einherjars ne débouchent sur la droite, trottant rapidement pour gagner le couloir suivant.

Dans la chambre, Odin laissa son dos s'appuyer contre la porte comme si ses jambes étaient sur le point de céder et son image vacilla avant de disparaître… révélant le corps longiligne et athlétique de Loki dont la respiration était laborieuse et saccadée.

Le jeune homme frémit, restant dans le noir plusieurs secondes pour tenter de contrôler les battements de son cœur. Sa main se posa sur sa poitrine et il sentit sa chemise poisser. Un autre frisson de douleur et de fièvre le parcourut. Il était encore faible, trop faible pour s'imposer ça. Il était revenu au palais dans l'après-midi alors que tout le monde le croyait mort. Il avait affronté son père. Il avait hurlé, laissant les émotions s'écouler hors de lui. Il avait chancelé sous le poids de l'épuisement et des douleurs qui parcouraient son corps blessé. Odin avait changé d'expression à un moment, mais sa rage était trop violente pour qu'il la contrôle, pour qu'il ait même envie de la contrôler. Alors, il avait continué à hurler, se moquant bien du regard inquiet de son père quand son impressionnante blessure s'était remise à saigner. Il était si bouleversé qu'il avait été prés à le tuer et puis, au dernier moment, il n'avait pas pu. Sa main tremblait trop, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, malgré toute la haine qu'il ressentait… Il ne pouvait pas, pour elle, pour sa mère, pour Frigga, il ne pouvait pas le tuer. Alors, il l'avait emprisonné dans un de ses sorts et l'avait banni sur cette Midgard qu'il aimait tant !

A la suite de cette dispute, il avait eu le temps de se reprendre, de se donner une belle apparence, affichant celle d'Odin juste avant que Thor n'arrive et qu'il le laisse partir rejoindre son humaine. Cela l'arrangeait. Il aurait moins de mal à berner les autres.

Le seul problème, c'est qu'il fallait déjà qu'il se trompe lui-même, qu'il se mettre vraiment dans la peau d'Odin. L'idée lui avait paru bonne sur le moment. Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, il l'avait mérité ce trône. Le seul problème c'était que prendre la place d'Odin impliquait de prendre sa place à tout moment et en tous lieux : de la salle du trône à sa chambre à coucher et il était bien là le problème.

La chambre d'Odin était aussi la sienne. Elle dont la mort l'avait brisée en deux, car elle était de sa faute, entièrement de sa faute. La violence de sa haine envers Odin lui avait coûté la vie et les larmes jaillirent une nouvelle fois pendant qu'il se laissa glisser le dos le long de la porte. Loki porta sa main droite à ses yeux, cachant ses larmes, comme il était épuisé et il avait de plus en plus mal, émotionnellement, mais aussi physiquement. Tout s'était enchaîné si vite qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de s'occuper de sa blessure. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il ne pouvait pas s'effondrer, pas tout de suite.

Tentant de maîtriser le tourbillon d'émotions qui bouillonnait en lui, il s'agrippa à la poignée de la porte pour essayer de se redresser. Cette maudite porte devant laquelle il était resté planté une heure avant de se décider à la pousser. Rassemblant ses forces, Loki se redressa, laissant échapper un « oh » de surprise quand toute la pièce se mit à tourner et qu'il manqua de s'effondrer de nouveau. Il était bien plus faible qu'il ne le pensait. Maintenir l'illusion qu'il était Odin empêchait sa magie de soigner efficacement sa blessure. Il était incapable dans son état d'assurer les deux. Ce n'était pas engageant pour la suite. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

D'un claquement de doigt, il fit naître de la lumière dans la pièce sombre, le regrettant presque instantanément quand cette dernière illumina les meubles et les affaires de ses parents, le renvoyant dans ses souvenirs plus presque 1500 ans plus tôt.

Il frémit, luttant comme il pouvait contre ses émotions pendant qu'il tenta l'hasardeuse manœuvre de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il voulait retirer ses vêtements plein de sang, nettoyer tout ça et revêtir des linges propres avant de verrouiller la porte et de s'autoriser enfin quelques heures de sommeil. Sinon il risquait bien de mourir de fatigue au sens premier du terme. Ce qui serait paradoxalement ironique.

Ses jambes avaient de plus en plus de difficultés à le porter et elles cédèrent presque quand il arriva au niveau d'un bureau. Il se rattrapa de justesse, se laissant tomber sur la chaise avant de se remettre à trembler plus fort. La chaise, le bureau… Les souvenirs furent à deux doigts de l'engloutir. C'était son bureau, le sien. Celui où, enfant il s'était retrouvé assis si souvent, étudiant la magie, les sciences, les langues, buvant les connaissances dont elle l'abreuvait tout en étant ébahi par l'ampleur de son savoir. Comme il avait aimé ces moments seuls avec… sa mère ? Le mot lui fit mal et les larmes se mirent une nouvelle fois à couler.

Comment avait-il pu lui dire une telle horreur ? Comment avait-il pu la renier ? Comment ces derniers mots, pour elle, resteraient à jamais « non, tu ne l'es pas » ? Il avait vu la douleur sur son visage. Elle l'aimait et il venait de la rejeter, lui asséna un coup plus violent qu'une gifle. Au moment même où il avait dit cette maudite phrase, Loki l'avait regretté. Il avait changé d'attitude, se rapprochant de sa mère avec un air triste, cherchant à serrer ses mains pour se faire pardonner, mais ses doigts s'étaient refermés dans le vide. Ce n'était qu'une projection et elle avait disparue… Disparue pour ne plus revenir, plus jamais… Ne plus revenir parce qu'elle était morte… Morte par sa faute.

\- Maman… Pardonne-moi…. Maman.

Affaibli et à bout de force, Loki explosa en sanglot, s'effondrant sur le bureau.

\- maman…

Des tremblements le parcoururent, réveillant ses douleurs pendant que le jeune homme s'imaginant le regard bienveillant de cette femme qu'il aimait plus que sa vie.

Le jeune dieu resta prostré sur le bureau quelques minutes avant de tenter l'effort de se redresser. Sa chemise collait de plus en plus à sa poitrine, lui prouvant qu'il devait rapidement prendre soin de lui s'il ne voulait pas mourir pour de bon. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il se demanda s'il devait se soigner ou finalement se laisser mourir. Peut-être qu'il aurait une chance de la revoir dans la mort.

Il soupesa cette idée quelques secondes avant de laisser éclater un léger rire sarcastique. Quelle pensée ridicule ! Frigga était au Walhalla alors que lui, lui était un monstre… Il l'avait dit au Kurse, sa place était à Haflheim… avec les monstres et les assassins, pas avec les héros et les justes. Ce n'était pas pour lui et il n'avait pas réellement envie de se retrouver là-bas. Alors Loki chassa cette idée risible de ses pensées et se releva en chancelant doucement. Sa main s'accrocha au dossier de la chaise pour lui permettre de résister à un insidieux vertige qui manqua de le faire s'écrouler.

Loki ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration avant de prendre la décision de les rouvrir. Ce qui ne fut pas une bonne idée car son regard tomba sur un grand fauteuil de cuir recouvert de soierie, installé en face de la fenêtre. Un fauteuil qui renfermait plus de souvenirs que le bureau qui lui avait déjà fait si mal. Ce fauteuil il revoyait sa mère s'asseoir avec grâce, tendant les mains vers lui pour le prendre sur ses genoux avant de lisser ses cheveux pour lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe. Loki n'était qu'un petit garçon et il se blottissait dans ses bras pour écouter l'une des merveilleuses histoires qu'elle aimait lui raconter pour l'aider à se rendormir quand le sommeil se refuser déjà à lui à cause d'un cauchemar ou d'une peur irrépressible. Quelle ironie, même à 4 ans, Loki avait déjà conscience qu'il serait à l'origine des malheurs qui frapperaient sa famille.

Le jeune homme sentit ses jambes céder une nouvelle fois, mais il se reprit de justesse. Ce n'était pas sa blessure, c'était ses émotions qui étaient en train de tenter de le terrasser. Loki serra les dents.

Se faire passer pour Odin, mais cette chambre là était terrible. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais pensé qu'il souffrirait autant en poussant simplement une porte. Après avoir pris une nouvelle inspiration, il tenta de lâcher le dossier de la chaise. Heureux de ne pas s'effondrer, il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau.

Une grande baignoire de cuivre aux pattes de lion trônait sur une légère estrade. Loki se dit, qu'il aurait dû demander aux serviteurs de la remplir, il devrait y penser pour le lendemain. Pour l'instant, il allait devoir se satisfaire de l'eau contenue dans les deux œnochoé d'argent posées sur le bord du meuble où se trouvait la vasque.

Un vertige le reprit et le jeune homme eut juste le temps de se rattraper à la vasque pour ne pas tomber. Il ferma doucement ses yeux, frémissant de douleur avant de les rouvrir, découvrant son visage aux cernes marquées dans le miroir en face de lui. Loki frissonna. Il avait vraiment une tête affreuse. D'une main légèrement tremblante, il versa de l'eau dans la vasque et s'aspergea le visage, avant de se décider à retirer sa chemise. La douleur se fit plus vive et il tenta de la contrôler avec sa magie.

Quand il la laissa tomber sur le sol, il ne put réprimer un sursaut en découvrant sa poitrine en sang. La lame du Kurse l'avait transpercé de part en part, manquant son cœur de quelques centimètres, mais la blessure était très sérieuse. Sa magie avait essayé de la refermer, l'aidant à échapper de justesse à la mort, mais prendre l'apparence d'Odin n'était pas une bonne idée parce qu'il avait besoin de toute sa magie pour maintenir l'illusion.

Loki prit un torchon et se mit à nettoyer la plaie d'entrée. Elle était large et sanguinolente et il serra les dents. Ses dernières barrières magiques cédèrent et autour de la plaie, sur son torse et dans son dos, des marques apparurent, des marques rouges, anciennes et profondes, des anciennes blessures, des marques de torture et il frémit un peu en repensant à ses tortionnaires, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il se concentra sur sa blessure actuelle, sans parvenir à s'empêcher une dernière question.

\- _Maman, si je t'avais tout avoué, si je t'avais parlé des tortures, est-ce que tout se serai passé différemment ?_

Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas la réponde.

Une fois le sang nettoyé, il tendit une main en direction d'un coffret de bois avant de s'immobiliser sans l'ouvrir brusquement, un coffret orné de runes auquel il associa le sourire de sa mère. Sa mère qui venait de le forcer à s'asseoir sur le meuble, à côté de la vasque pour prendre soin d'une profonde entaille sur sa cuisse droite en le réprimandant un peu pour sa conduite impétueuse et irresponsable. Loki avait 14 ans et il avait encaissé les reproches de sa mère pendant qu'elle le soignait avec douceur, faisant disparaître sa douleur.

Le jeune dieu soupira et finit son geste, ouvrant le coffret pour prendre l'un des onguents qu'elle avait fabriqué. Un onguent cicatrisant efficace, s'était vraiment ce qu'il lui fallait pour aider sa magie.

\- Merci maman, murmura-t-il en ouvrant le petit pot en porcelaine.

...

Loki sortit de la salle d'eau d'un pas guère plus assuré que lorsqu'il y était entré. Un large bandage enserrait sa poitrine compressant son imposante blessure. Maintenant, il avait besoin de prendre quelques heures de sommeil, ça devenait urgent.

Presque sans y penser, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le lit avant de s'immobiliser. Le lit… le lit de ses parents… le lit dans lequel il se hissait pour ne pas dormir seul quand il était enfant… le lit dans lequel sa mère avait pris soin de lui quand il avait été blessé, échappant de justesse à sa mort… le lit dont les draps portaient encore son parfum… Il était épuisé, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas dormir dans le lit de ses parents… Ses parents, comme il était étrange que ce mot lui vienne aussi facilement. Un monstre avait-il des parents ?

Loki se sentait mal et perdu, l'espace d'un instant, il regretta même son geste envers Odin, lui qui avait paru sincèrement inquiet quand il avait chancelé. Est-ce que Loki aurait dû agir différemment ? Le jeune réprima un léger tremblement. Non, il ne lui aurait pas pardonné. Il le haïssait. Son inquiétude était feinte et sa fatigue de plus en plus grande. Le jeune dieu caressa doucement les draps à l'emplacement où dormait Frigga puis, se retourna. De l'autre côté de la pièce, se trouvait une grande banquette sur laquelle Odin aimait lire et se reposer. Il se rappela soudainement que c'était là qu'ils allaient s'asseoir avec son frère quand ce dernier leur demandait de les rejoindre dans sa chambre, que ce soit enfant pendant qu'il leur racontait ses batailles ou plus grand, lorsqu'il considérait que ce qu'il avait à leur impliquait que cela reste dans une certaine intimité. Il y avait autant de bons et de moins bons souvenirs pour cette banquette, mais elle paraissait plus appropriée que le lit pour s'allonger. Il était tellement fatigué.

Loki se dirigea donc vers elle en vacillant légèrement et se laissa tomber assis juste avant que ses jambes ne cèdent. Il attrapa la fine couverture, dont son père se recouvrait quand les nuits étaient fraiches et la déplia tout en se laissant basculer doucement allongé. La tête lui tourna un peu et il la cala avec un oreiller avant de fermer les yeux. Il devait dormir.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue et une dernière pensée le terrassa juste avant que le sommeil ne fasse son œuvre : « _Pourquoi donc se sentait-il si perdu, coupable et seul alors qu'il avait enfin tout ce qu'il voulait ? … Peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment ça au final… »_


End file.
